Eres eterna
by Sweetie-Nyan
Summary: Un joven Francis, como todos los años, pasa por el pueblo de Domrémy para escuchar la misa allí. Es entonces cuando se encuentra con una chica que nunca ha visto antes...


Los cálidos rayos de sol de la mañana brillaban sobre la campiña francesa. En concreto, sobre el pequeño pueblo de Domrémy. A pesar de tener pocos habitantes, aquel día el lugar rebosaba actividad: las mujeres corrían de un lado a otro limpiando las puertas de sus casas e intentando que los niños no corrieran por las calles, mientras que los hombres colgaban estandartes y daban órdenes a voz en grito, a veces algo contradictorias. Todo el mundo sabía lo que iba a pasar: en poco tiempo, el joven Francis iba a pasar por el pueblo, y este debía de estar lo más presentable posible. Los más pequeños, aunque estaban excitados por tanto ajetreo, no sabían realmente quien era Francis. Los abuelos, con paciencia y sonrisas, se encargaban de explicarlo: "Francis es la representación humana de nuestro Reino. Escucha nuestras plegarias y carga con toda nuestra alegría y sufrimiento. Habla con los reyes y los señores, e intenta que nuestra vida sea mejor. Todos los años hace un recorrido por sus dominios, y hoy va a escuchar la misa aquí".

Las voces se hicieron más fuertes y apremiantes. "¡Ya viene Francis! Rápido, todos a sus puestos". Los niños, deseosos de ver al causante de tanta actividad, se apiñaron en la puerta del pueblo, esperando ver a un hombre alto y fuerte, con brillante armadura, una gran espada y el digno porte de Carlomagno, acompañado, por supuesto, de una noble escolta como la que salía en los cuentos que sus madres les contaban. Más de uno no pudo ocultar su decepción a ver la verdad. No había ninguna escolta, ni armadura ni espada. El supuesto "representante humano" era tan solo un jovencito de 13 años, con una larga cabellera rubia y unos profundos ojos azules que montaba un caballo normal y corriente. Sin embargo, lo que los pequeños no pudieron negar era que emanaba nobleza y sabiduría, como si hubiera vivido más años que el anciano más viejo del pueblo. Y, en realidad, así era. "Francis es inmortal", susurraban los más ancianos, "solo desaparecerá cuando nuestro Reino ya no desee seguir unido. ¡Entonces si que estaremos en un buen lío!".

- _Monsieur_ Bonnefoy, me complace darle la bienvenida a Domrémy – le saludó el anciano párroco mientras el joven descabalgaba- Es un honor que escuche la misa con nosotros.

- Por favor, no sea tan formal – Francis sonrió divertido- Ni siquiera era necesario haber formado todo este revuelo. Es solo una visita informal. Además, me siento más cómodo cuando me tratan como un viejo amigo. Entre los campesinos me siento como en casa.

- Por supuesto, lo recuerdo bien – sonrió el párroco- Aún así, hemos hecho todo esto para demostrarle todo el aprecio que le tenemos. Si no le molesta, ¿qué le parece si comenzamos ya la misa? Así, después tendrá más tiempo para relajarse y charlar con los campesinos.

Francis asintió complaciente y se dejó llevar. Pasó al interior de la ermita y se sentó en el lugar de honor que le habían asignado, el más céntrico y cercano posible al altar. Como había entrado el primero, se dio la vuelta y se dedicó a observar como todo el pueblo entraba. Recordaba perfectamente sus caras, así como las de todo el Reino. No en vano, él les encarnaba en su conjunto. Pero de repente… parpadeó, sorprendido. Aquella cara no la recordaba. ¿Quién era esa muchacha? ¿Y, por qué, de repente, parecía que el interior del templo brillaba más? Más o menos tendría 13 años, la edad que él aparentaba. Su larga cabellera dorada enmarcaba un dulce rostro sonriente. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había fijado en alguien tan hermoso? También era cierto que hacía poco que había empezado a fijarse en el sexo opuesto, así que esa podría ser la razón. Maldijo entre dientes el estar sentado tan delante, ya que no tendría muchas oportunidades de girarse disimuladamente para mirarla. Aprovechando las veces que el sacerdote les indicaba que rezasen para ellos mismos, volvía levemente la cabeza para situarla en su campo de visión. Ahí estaba, sí… rezaba con los ojos cerrados y mucho fervor. Francis se relamió los labios: antes de irse del pueblo tenía que averiguar cómo se llamaba.

- XXX –

Fue difícil el poder escaquearse tras la misa. Los campesinos habían montado un gran banquete en la plaza del pueblo, y tuvo que comer con ellos, escucharles, animarles y prometerles que mencionaría sus problemas al rey. Desde luego que lo haría, ya que ese era su trabajo y le gustaba. Sin embargo, desde que vio a la joven rubia, no cesaba de pensar en ella. Estuvo ojo avizor durante el banquete, pero no estaba presente. Finalmente, sin saber muy bien como, se escabulló entre los alegres (y un poco borrachos a esas alturas) campesinos y comenzó a corretear por las calles. Sus ojos estaban muy atentos a cualquier persona con pelo rubio que estuviera cerca. De repente, vislumbró a lo lejos una casa algo más separada de las demás, de color blanco y techo torcido. Algo le dijo que la encontraría allí. La casa estaba rodeada por una pequeña tapia, que escaló sin mucha dificultad. Echó un vistazo al interior y… _voilá_! Allí estaba la muchacha, arrancando malas hierbas del pequeño jardín interior. De cerca era aún más guapa. Dejó escapar un siseo para que ella reparara en su presencia. No pensó que le impactaría tanto que sus ojos marrones se posaran en los suyos.

- ¿Quién…? ¡Ah, usted es…! – la chica se sonrojó mucho al reconocerle y se puso en pie de un salto.

- No hace falta que me trates de usted. Y no tengas miedo – le sonrió calmadamente mientras se sentaba sobre la tapia.

- ¿Q-qué es lo que deseas…? – bajó sus ojos, sonrojándose aún más.

- Oh, bueno, yo… -Francis se rascó la cabeza. No se le había ocurrido ninguna excusa que justificara el no estar en el banquete- E- es que no te había visto antes… las veces que había venido aquí y… en fin, me sorprendiste – jamás se había sentido tan estúpido. ¿Sería eso lo que significaba ser adolescente? Cualquiera diría que tenía más de 1000 años…

- Mi familia insiste en que no debemos cesar de trabajar ni un solo día… somos bastante pobres –la chica suspiró- Lo lamento mucho, espero que no te hayas ofendido…

- En absoluto –hizo un gesto tranquilizador- Solo es que no te conocía… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Jeanne… -susurró la chica sin atreverse todavía a mirarle a los ojos.

- Jeanne, ¿eh? –el saber su nombre hizo que Francis se sintiera más seguro y confiado. Bajó de la tapia y aterrizó en el jardín, lo que provocó que la chica pegara un leve respingo- Bueno, yo soy Francis, pero eso ya lo sabes… -se acercó lentamente a Jeanne- ¿sabes que eres muy guapa?

- P-por favor… ya basta…- era evidente que Jeanne se sentía incómoda, ya que se encogió y miró hacia el suelo. Pero a Francis le pareció que ese comportamiento la hacía irresistible.

- No te estoy mintiendo. Mírame, en mis ojos verás que digo la verdad –Francis dirigió su mano hacia la barbilla de Jeanne e hizo que levantase la cabeza. Era la primera vez que hacía eso, esperaba no haber sido brusco. De nuevo, algo le saltó en el pecho cuando sus ojos se encontraron…

Bruscamente, los ojos de Jeanne perdieron el brillo. Francis se sobresaltó. Fue como si solo el cuerpo de Jeanne estuviera parado en el tiempo. No parpadeaba ni respiraba. Tenía sus ojos fijos en algo que se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Francis. Este miró hace esa dirección, pero no vio absolutamente nada. ¿Qué le había pasado? Francis ya iba a gritar pidiendo ayuda cuando… ella volvió en si. Respiraba entrecortadamente y temblaba. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, y Francis la imitó.

- ¡¿Estás bien, Jeanne?! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!

Jeanne le miró como si no se creyera que estaba ahí y susurró unas simples palabras:

- Dios… Dios me ha hablado.

- XXX –

_4 años después._

- ¿Eeeeh? ¿Ya tienes que irte, Francis? –las tres jóvenes que estaban a medio vestir suspiraron y le miraron con ojos de cordero degollado.

- Lo siento, _mademioselles_ –Francis depositó una bolsita de dinero sobre la mesilla de noche- Nuestro rey me llama para alguna misión importante. He de cumplir mi deber como su consejero lo mejor que puedo.

- Los deberes del lecho los cumples mucho mejor –rió una mujer de forma picarona, y las otras dos la acompañaron en sus risas. Francis también se rió.

- Cada cosa a su tiempo. Si me consideras uno de tus mejores clientes, me doy por satisfecho – y, con un gesto de despedida, cerró la puerta de la habitación del hostal, dirigiéndose después a donde estaba su caballo, al que puso rumbo al Palacio Real.

No hacía falta ser un lince para descubrir la mella que aquellos 4 años habían hecho en Francis. Ahora aparentaba tener 17 años, su melena había crecido aún más y adornaba su barbilla con una perilla, tal y como era la moda de la época. Había descubierto que gozaba del talento innato de la seducción, el cual, unido a su importante posición, hacía que las mujeres desearan estar con él. A Francis le divertía todo esto. Ya desde pequeño comprendió que, por ser inmortal, no debía amar a ninguna mujer. Ella moriría, y él seguiría viviendo, y estaba convencido de que pasarse una eternidad llorando por una persona no era algo divertido. Si solo se acostaba con mujeres y no las volvía a ver no había ningún problema. Seguro que era algo que contarían a sus nietos. A saber cuantos jóvenes de 17 años habían probado a tantas mujeres distintas. Aunque bueno, él tenía varios años más…

De cualquier forma, no tenía tiempo para eso. El Reino de Francia estaba en guerra contra su más viejo y pesado enemigo, Inglaterra. Todo había empezado por una disputa por un simple territorio, pero acabó desenvolviéndose de forma tan brusca y violenta que ni él mismo lo había visto venir. Cuando no estaba entre sábanas y burdeles, estaba luchando en batallas o asesorando al joven rey, Carlos VII. Este, aunque no quería una guerra, era muy testarudo, por lo que no iba a permitir que Inglaterra se saliera con la suya. Francis a veces pensaba que ambos países solo se dedicaban a perseguirse y pelearse mutuamente.

Francis entró en el Palacio, descabalgó y se dirigió a la sala del trono. Allí estaba su rey, mirando por la ventana y contemplando reflexivo las calles de París.

- Alteza… -hizo una reverencia.

- Francis, amigo mío… Gracias por venir tan rápido – Carlos VII respiró aliviado.

- Es mi deber. Vayamos al grano. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Hemos perdido alguna batalla?

- Oh, no, no. No me han llegado noticias de ello. Es solo qué…- el rey desvió la mirada y se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando cómo debía expresar su problema. Al final, habló algo titubeante- Creo que la Iglesia intenta meter las narices en una guerra que no tiene motivos religiosos, sino políticos.

- ¿Eso te preocupa? No será la primera vez que hacen eso – Francis arqueó levemente una ceja.

- Sí, pero esta vez han ido demasiado lejos… Han enviado a alguien que clama que Dios le ha hablado, y le dijo que fuera a Orleáns… Y, por si fuera poco, ha guiado la batalla, y ganaron milagrosamente, como ya recordarás. Y ahora ha venido hasta aquí, pidiendo audiencia, porque dice que Dios le ha dicho que debe dirigir todas mis tropas…

- Bueno, hay muchos que afirman que tienen conexión directa con Dios. Pero, si de verdad ganó en Orleáns, fue porque era un poderoso guerrero. ¿No crees que beneficiaría a tu ejército?

- Francis… -tragó saliva- Es que… es una mujer.

El joven parpadeó. No debía haber escuchado bien. Su corazón empezó a latir con nerviosismo.

- Dice llamarse Jeanne – continuó el rey- Me gustaría que la entrevistaras y decidieras si es cierto que merece nuestra confianza. Está en la habitación de al lado y…

No dejó que terminara la frase. Francis echó a correr a la habitación que el rey le indicaba. No había día que no pensara en Jeanne, aunque fuera un poco. Con toda la historia de la guerra y las batallas no había podido volver a hacer su recorrido anual por el Reino, con lo que no había vuelto a verla. Si había escuchado rumores sobre que seguía escuchando voces divinas, pero eso era todo. Imaginaba que se habría casado y sería madre de varios hijos, lo normal a sus 17 años. Y, sin embargo, saber que iba a poder verla otra vez… le hacía muy feliz.

Abrió la puerta con cierta violencia, provocada por las ganas de verla. Ella estaba sentada y contemplaba la ciudad, como antes lo hacía el rey. Apartó dulcemente la mirada de la ventana y le observó. Parpadeó sorprendida al reconocerle, y luego… le sonrió. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír, y sintió que su corazón se expandía en su pecho.

- Vaya, que sorpresa. No esperaba volver a verte – lo dijo con total y agradable franqueza.

- Lo mismo digo… - Francis suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Ya tenía sobrada experiencia con las mujeres, ni que fuera la primera vez que estaba frente a una…- Has cambiado mucho.

Y era cierto. No solo su cuerpo se había moldeado al típico de una joven de 17 años y su rubia melena había crecido más, haciéndola más bella. Se trataba de su personalidad. Su timidez había desaparecido. Era… ¿cómo podría describirlo? Como si estuviera en paz con el mundo. Como si supiera, de alguna forma, que todo iba a salir bien. Irradiaba confianza y seguridad.

- Lo mismo puedo decirte – le contestó ella – Ya no te pareces en nada a ese jovencito de 13 años que se coló en mi jardín.

Francis tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no sonrojarse. Años más tarde había recordado su actuación y le había parecido patética. Se alegraba de que a ella no le importase, pero decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho el rey?

- Si, así es. Dios me ha dicho que tengo que salvar Francia. Vengo a hablar con el rey para que me autorice a gobernar sus campañas. Les ganaremos a esos ingleses.

- Pero, Jeanne… eres una mujer. El sitio de las mujeres está en casa con su familia, no en el campo de batalla.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tú también piensas lo mismo que los demás? ¿Entonces el suceso de Orleáns no ha tenido lugar?- estaba levemente molesta.

- No quiero decir eso… Entiendo que te sientas impotente ante tantas muertes, pero deberías dejarnos a nosotros, a nuestro ejército. Jeanne, la guerra no es un juego…

- ¡Se que no es juego! ¡Por su culpa he perdido a mi familia, y a gran parte de mi pueblo! ¡Quiero que acabe esto, que Francia deje de llorar! ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Francis? – un leve escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda, era la primera vez que ella le llamaba por su nombre- ¡Dios está de nuestra parte! Si el rey me deja participar yo le traeré la victoria.

- Vamos a ver… -suspiró Francis- Dices que hablas con Dios pero, ¿tienes alguna prueba?

- Tú estuviste allí cuando me habló por primera vez. ¿Quién mejor que tú para creerme?

- Eso podría haber sido algún mareo. No es una prueba que yo…

- Francis. No te estoy mintiendo. Mírame, en mis ojos verás que digo la verdad - ¿era casualidad que usara la misma frase que usó Francis cuando se conocieron? Él le hizo caso. Sus ojos marrones, tan bonitos como siempre, brillaban con seguridad. No estaban turbios. Él ya sabía que Jeanne no mentía, pero no quería echarla a la batalla. Y estaba convencido de que ella no aceptaría un "no" por respuesta.

- Te creo, Jeanne –susurró- Pasa, podrás hablar con el rey.

Francis y Jeanne explicaron la situación al rey. Este, aunque no las tenía todas consigo, aceptó que ella participase en las batallas basándose en las palabras de su consejero. Le prometió, además, que le harían una armadura a medida y le ofreció una habitación en el castillo. Allí se dirigieron ambos tras la audiencia.

- Gracias, Francis – le sonrió Jeanne mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la habitación- Gracias a ti mi misión puede proseguir.

- Si, si… pero yo sigo sin estar muy conforme con que participes – suspiró- De todas formas, yo también iré a las campañas. Así podré… -se mordió la lengua a tiempo para no decir "protegerte"- … echar un ojo a tu técnica con la espada y ayudarte a entrenar.

- Te lo agradezco –rió levemente- Siento abusar de tu amabilidad, pero tengo que pedirte un último favor.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Bueno, he pensado que lo mejor para mí será que solo el rey, tú y yo sepamos que soy una mujer. Por tanto, he de caracterizarme como un hombre. Veo que cuidas mucho tu imagen, así que imagino que serás un gran peluquero… ¿Podrías darle un repaso? –y señaló su larga melena.

Francis tragó saliva.

- Que sepas que me parece un crimen cortar algo tan bonito – comentó al cabo de unos minutos, mientras cortaba un mechón rubio.

- Volverá a crecer, es algo que tiene solución. Sin embargo, si perdemos contra Inglaterra, no habrá tiempo de solucionar nada.

Francis se concentró en su pelo. Era sedoso y brillante, y desprendía un olor a flores silvestres y a campiña. Como si todos los buenos olores de Francia estuvieran contenidos en esa melena.

- Francis… no te preocupes. Te prometo que ganaremos, y que tanto el rey como tú estaréis orgullosos de mí.

- XXX –

_2 años después._

Durante unos años, Jeanne cumplió su palabra. Loira, Reims… todas las campañas que lideró ganaron de forma contundente. No había súbdito francés que no conociera a Jean, el bravo soldado que movía su espada guiado por Dios. Pero, en cada campaña, no solo estaba él, sino Francis, que luchaba con tanto valor y arrojo como el que más. Cuando ambos estaban a solas, Jean por fin podía volver a ser Jeanne. Los dos hablaban sobre muchas cosas y practicaban juntos la lucha con espadas. Su relación se fue estrechando. Francis cada vez se iba dando más cuenta de lo mucho que esperaba esos momentos, e incluso dejó de frecuentar burdeles. Además, los ánimos de todos eran inmejorables. Los ingleses iban perdiendo y el ejército sufría muy pocas bajas, ¿qué más podían pedir? Ya veían el final de la guerra.

Sin embargo, era tan solo la calma antes de la tormenta.

Juana tuvo que liderar una batalla en Compiègne. Francis no pudo acompañarla, debido a que el rey quería un informe de las batallas. Tal vez, si hubiera ido, podría haberlo evitado.

En plena audiencia con el rey, un mensajero entró con los ojos desencajados.

- ¡Hemos perdido Compiègne! Jean… ¡ha sido capturado por los ingleses!

Francis empalideció. Quiso levantarse de la silla y correr a decapitar ingleses, pero el rey lo retuvo.

- Mantén la sangre fría, Francis. No sabemos dónde está. Tal vez, cuando descubran que es una mujer, no la castigan.

Francis se obligó a pensar eso durante los primeros meses. Aguantó estoicamente las ganas de ir a verla a Ruan, donde la habían hecho prisionera, a interceder por ella. Pero había muchas campañas en las que luchar. El pueblo y la Iglesia comenzaron a perder la fe en ella, más cuando se descubrió que era una mujer. La llamaban "bruja" y "mentirosa". Se decidió que ingleses y franceses harían una breve tregua para juzgarla. Francis comenzó a rezar todas las noches, nada más levantarse, durante las batallas… a todas horas. "Dios, por favor. Ha sido tu más fiel seguidora. No dejes que le hagan daño. No la apartes de mi lado…". Finalmente, se conoció la sentencia: fue declarada a morir quemada en la hoguera. Francis no pudo aguantar más, y fue a verla. Ya no podía hacer absolutamente nada, pero al menos quería despedirse de ella. Al menos, podría decirle todas las cosas que no había sido capaz de decirle.

En Ruan se encontró con Arthur, el representante inglés y su más acérrimo rival, pero con el que tenía una extraña relación que podría denominarse "amistad". Arthur sabía para lo que venía, así que le guió hasta la celda.

- Tú has hablado con ella, ¿verdad? Sabes que no es una hereje, Arthur…

- Lo se –suspiró este- He intentado de todo para que los míos me escuchen, pero es como si nada. De todas formas… quiero ayudarte. No por nada personal, sino simplemente por el placer de que me debas un favor –rió entre dientes- Haré la vista gorda y dejaré la puerta de la celda abierta. Las cerraduras no son muy buenas, por lo que no me echarán la culpa a mí, y los dos podréis escapar.

Francis no pudo decir nada, ya que le embargaba la emoción de que su rival le comprendiera y ayudara. Ambos se detuvieron en la celda y Arthur abrió la puerta.

- Yo te espero aquí.

Francis entró, con miedo de ver el estado en el que Jeanne se encontraba. Se alivió de ver que estaba bien, algo sucia, un poco más delgada y con el pelo por los hombros, pero seguía siendo igual de hermosa.

- ¡Francis! Me alegro de verte – le dedicó su más encantadora sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía sonreír cuando sabía que al día siguiente podría morir?

- Jeanne… yo…

- Tranquilo – parecía que le había leído el pensamiento – Se que has estado ocupado. Y sabía que vendrías a verme.

- Jeanne, he hablado con Arthur y me ha dicho que nos dejará escapar. ¡Podrás cambiar tu nombre y no morirás en la hoguera! Viviremos en la campiña francesa… estaremos juntos… - Francis sonrió esperanzado.

- Lo siento, Francis. No voy a huir.

- ¿Cómo qué…? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

- Es lo que Dios ha querido. Ya le he dejado de ser útil. ¿Y quién somos nosotros para oponernos a sus designios?

- ¡No tienes que creer que todo lo que ocurre en el mundo es porque Dios lo quiere! ¡Ya has hecho suficiente por Él!

- No, Francis. Soy su sierva, y si es lo que desea, debo cumplirlo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Francis estaba llorando.

- ¿Y… por qué… por qué Dios ha tenido que elegirte a ti de entre todas las mujeres? Solo tienes 19 años… no es justo… es una carga demasiado pesada…

- ¿Francis? – la voz de Jeanne estaba cargada de preocupación.

- Jeanne, te quiero. Siempre te he querido, desde el primer momento que te vi. Y… no quiero que mueras. No podría aceptarlo…

- Oh, Francis… -susurró ésta. Se dirigió hacia él y le abrazó. Era la primera vez que ambos sentían el calor del otro tan de cerca.

Francis levantó suavemente su rostro, el mismo gesto que había hecho cuando se conocieron. Jeanne no apartó su mirada de él. Se fundieron en un largo beso. Sus corazones latían de puro nervio. Francis bajó su mano hasta la pierna de Jeanne y la acarició. Era tan suave como había imaginado. Quería seguir subiendo…

- Francis, por favor… - susurró Jeanne. Éste se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar, y paró inmediatamente.

- Perdóname…

- Si hubieran sido otras circunstancias… querría haber seguido. Pero, qué se le va a hacer… – las lágrimas afloraron a los ojos de Jeanne, mientras sonreía- … estoy casada con Dios y no puedo hacer eso.

- ¿De verdad… no vas a venir? ¿Vas a hacer que sufra tanto?

- Francis, ¿recuerdas lo que dicen los ancianos? Si Francia desaparece, tú también. Y yo no quiero que desaparezcas, precisamente porque te quiero. Con gusto sacrificaré mi vida si eso hace que sigas vivo. Y se que lo vas a superar… eres muy fuerte.

Desde la puerta se escucharon claramente toses de Arthur. Era una señal para que se dieran prisa.

- Eres la mujer más valiente que he conocido nunca, Jeanne d'Arc. Me siento orgulloso de que me quieras.

- Puedo decir lo mismo. Me voy hacia el Paraíso sin remordimiento alguno.

Jeanne miró hacia la ventana con barrotes de su celda y luego a Francis, con su sempiterna sonrisa.

- _Je n'ai pas peur, je suis né pour cela._

- XXX –

_En la actualidad._

30 de mayo. En Ruan se celebra una gran fiesta, conmemorando la muerte de Santa Jeanne. Muy parecida a en la que Francis y ella se vieron por primera vez. Un joven con cabellera rubia por los hombros camina entre la multitud. Algunos le saludan como si fuera un viejo amigo, otros le ofrecen flores y alimentos típicos. El joven se dirige a la plaza principal, donde está erguida una estatua en conmemoración de Jeanne. La mira y chasquea la lengua con una sonrisa.

- No le han hecho justicia a tu belleza, siempre lo pienso – susurra.

Tras eso, vuelve la vista. Un amplio panorama de Ruan se extiende a sus pies.

- Jeanne. Te echo de menos cada día –se dice a su mismo- Seguro que estás viendo todo esto desde el cielo, riéndote mientras piensas que tendrían que hacerle la fiesta a Dios y no a ti. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Yo me alegro de que lo conmemoren. Significa que, tras tanto tiempo, la gente no te olvida y aprecia lo que hiciste. Eras una valiente. Recuerdo cuando pensaba que no debía amar a nadie, porque todas las mujeres eran mortales. Y, sin embargo, te has vuelto tan inmortal como yo, Jeanne.

Te has vuelto eterna.

- XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX –

**¡Buenas a todos! De nuevo vuelvo a Fanfiction, y como siempre encantada de publicar algo más x).**

**Este fic es un regalo de cumple para mi queridísima Kibu *A* (Kibume en FanFiction). Me hizo un super dibujo por mi cumple, así que esto era lo mínimo que se merecía ^^ (se que le gusta más el NedBel, pero no tenía mucha inspiración para esa otp uwu). FanFiction es un lugar con mucho significado para ambas, porque fue donde nos conocimos y empezamos a hablar (L). Espero que te haya gustado el fic, y que tengas un maravilloso día de cumpleaños *-* te mereces todo lo mejor y más \(^ w ^).**

**En cuanto al fic, creo que no hay mucho que comentar. Es una idea que me apetecía escribir desde hace bastante tiempo owo. Me gusta mucho ese contraste entre Francia pervertido-Jeanne casta y pura xD. He intentado atenerme lo máximo posible al rigor histórico, así que perdonadme si he cometido algún error uwu (y btw, la frase final de Jeanne es una atribuida a ella, que significa "No estoy asustada. Nací para hacer esto" (he tenido que usar el corrector, espero que esté bien escrita xwx)).**

**Por mi parte nada más que añadir. Espero que os guste mi fic y que dejéis muchas reviews y favoritos ^^ ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
